


Rise and Shine

by QuarantineWriter



Series: Haikyū!! Hijinks!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on that one scene in season 2, Basically everyone from the Tokyo training camp is here, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Weird main cast grouping I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineWriter/pseuds/QuarantineWriter
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata gather a group of early-risers to cause, well you guessed it, chaos.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma & Haiba Lev & Akaashi Keiji
Series: Haikyū!! Hijinks!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201730
Kudos: 7





	Rise and Shine

It's another day in the Tokyo training camp. The sun was slowly appearing behind tall buildings in the area. Some dew on the blades of grass outside were evaporating after being graced by the sun's rays. Too bad the Karasuno team couldn't see it, since they're too exhausted from the practices and accumulated penalties they had from yesterday and the previous days. Well, all but one at least.

Nishinoya was already out of bed, staring at the hill where they would run their penalties through the window. He only lifted the curtains enough so he can look out, but not enough where the sun can reach his still sleeping teammates. He did his best to style his hair into its spiky look, but was proven to be a difficult task without some hair gel. Nonetheless, after about five minutes he got it into his patented hairstyle that would increase his height.

The libero looked at his teammates snoring and drooling in their sleeping bags. _Who should I wake up first?_ he thought.

In the end, he decided to wake up Asahi first. The ace was one of the louder snorers in the team. _I shouldn't tell him that. He'll get too embarrassed._

Nishinoya walked up to the side where his head rested, then bended over. "Wakey-wakey!"

Asahi woke up. His eyes widened slightly and a blurry image was upon him. From the voice and signature blonde streak, he knew right away it was Nishinoya.

"Noya, let me sleep more," said Asahi, who then shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

 _Won't wake up, huh? Let's shed a little light on this situation, shall we?_ He stood up straight and walked over to the curtain. He took hold of the two pieces of silk and spread them apart, letting the sun through.

Several shrieks and cries were heard, one of them sounding like a girl. Other players such as Ennoshita and Tanaka who were heavy sleepers didn't even move, despite the sun in their face and the collective sounds of shrieks.

One of the players that did wake up was Hinata—though more quietly than the others. He immediately sprung up from his sleeping bag as if he had a hundred years of sleep.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said as he stretched.

"Well, at least one of you is up," Nishinoya said.

"Nishinoya, close the curtains and Hinata be quiet," muttered Daichi.

"No. It's morning already, so it's time to get up," said Hinata.

Another voice came into the conversation. "What time is it anyways?" Kageyama asked.

"About 6:30 last time I checked," replied Nishinoya.

More shrieks and cries were heard, this time it woke up everyone in the room.

"Nishinoya, it's too early! Breakfast is still at 8:30!" Daichi said, getting angry that his sleep was disturbed.

"C'mon, guys. It’s just two more hours, we can be first in line for hot breakfast! Besides, don't we all wake up earlier for school?" said Hinata.

"There's no school, man. Let us sleep," Tanaka argued.

The rest of the team except Hinata and Nishinoya looked at each other, then nodded in unison. They all got up and started approaching the smallest members of the club.

"Hey! Guys, what—"

Nishinoya was cut off by Tanaka carrying him out the door. They were followed by Sugawara dragging Hinata on the floor. Outside the room, they were put on the floor, then immediately had the door slammed in their faces.

The two boys looked at each other confused, and after a minute of processing, they realized what happened. They started banging on the door of their room.

"Quit banging the door," said Daichi on the other side, albeit rather muffled. "The coaches or other teams might hear you."

"Why'd you take us out here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, because we want sleep and we can't seem to get that with you two in here," said Tsukishima. (Was it Tsukishima? The voice is too soft to hear properly.)

"What do we do now?" Nishinoya asked.

"Go for a jog or something, or maybe take a shower. I don't know, just keep quiet," said Sugawara, an audible yawn from him was heard from the other side.

Nishinoya knew it was basically impossible to get back in that room if even Tanaka can't be convinced. In the end, he and Hinata decided to go wander the halls to keep themselves busy.

During their wandering, they would talk about the other teams' players and how much they want to beat them. They arrived on the topic of Nekoma, when Hinata realized something.

"Noya, I just remembered that the Nekoma room is just down this hall. Maybe there's someone awake there."

"Doubt it, but it's worth a shot."

And so the morning duo went on their way to find another early-riser.

They arrived at the door leading to the Nekoma room, and to their surprise they saw a dim light from the small opening under the door. Someone was awake and they wanted to know who. They wanted to alert the mystery person of their presence, but how?

"Maybe we can slide a note under?" Hinata asked.

"Tell me, Shouyou. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen right now?" answered Nishinoya with his own question.

"Oh right. Hmmm... maybe we can just knock?"

"We might wake up someone inside though, and who knows what Daichi would do to us if he finds out."

"Then knock softer?"

"Then the person inside might not hear it."

"Key word: might."

Nishinoya's knuckles met the door, making a small sound similar to that of the sound effects movies use when coconuts or the like fall on someone's head—that was what Hinata thought it sounded like at least. Fortunately for them, they didn't need to knock more than a few times, because they noticed the light moving and the sounds of bare feet hitting the floor. The door opened slowly, the handles making small creaks but luckily no one else woke up. Even luckier for Nishinoya and Hinata is the fact that not only one person was awake but two.

At first, the two Karasuno members thought they had seen a monster. They nearly freaked out and would've started shouting if a hand hadn't covered their faces. It was Lev telling them to keep quiet. Once Hinata got his bearings, he saw another familiar face coming out of the shadows in the dark room in front of them. He had pudding-like colored hair and a game console in hand.

"Kenma!" said Hinata trying to make his voice as loud as possible with a whisper.

"Hey, Shouyou. What are you guys doing here?" Kenma asked.

The crows explained to them what had happened, from their team kicking them out of their room, all the way to where they are now.

"So, why are you guys up at this time?" Hinata asked.

Kenma went back to fiddling with his console. "Kuro told me that I couldn't stay up late again and that I had to get, like, seven hours of sleep because of training. So I slept as early as possible and got up as early as I could, so I could play without anyone disturbing me."

"I'm not really used to sleeping with a light blasting onto my face, so I woke up and saw Kenma playing with his games. And I thought that I might as well just stay up and watch him play instead of going back to sleep," said Lev.

"Ok, so uhh... what do you guys want to do now?" Nishinoya asked.

The tallest in the group remembered something. "Are the bathrooms near you open yet? The one near us is locked for whatever reason, and I needed to go for about half an hour now, but I couldn't find any bathrooms."

Hinata and Nishinoya remembered that while walking in the halls, the closest open bathroom was near the Fukuroudani room. The pair told the other about it, and Lev was practically thanking them like gods.

To Lev's surprise, the setter in the group didn't need much convincing to go with them. Normally, their captain had to drag him places, and all Kenma replied with for this odd behaviour was "I don't really have anything better to do".

_Captain and Yaku did say to just be happy and let him join anything if ever he wants to, which isn't often but still. Oh well, better not question it then._

Once again, the morning monsters—that was what everyone, except Kenma called their little group—went on another journey through the dark halls slowly being lit up more and more by the sun. A clock in one of the halls read 7:00.

————————————————————————————————————

The monsters arrived at the bathroom near the Fukuroudani room in roughly five minutes. They probably would've gotten there slower, if it weren't for Hinata hurrying Kenma who was at the back of the group, glued to his video game.

When they got to the door, there was a sound of rushing water. From time to time, the sound was disrupted from meeting the sink to have the calming noise play.

Lev decided to make the first move, on account he couldn't wait any longer. He leapt through the slightly open door with his eyes closed and arms up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Please let me use the bathroom!" he shouted (of course, still keeping his voice considerably low, since they were near a room).

"Boku—oh..." said the voice. It’s tone indicated it was glad the person wasn’t the same it had in mind.

 _It's a boy's voice and it sounds young, so at least Lev won't be getting into trouble by pulling off that stunt... hopefully,_ thought Kenma from behind the door.

Lev was about to open his eyes to see the guy he probably scared to half-death, when a voice from the other side of the door unexpectedly piped up.

"Akaashi!" said a delighted Hinata as he jumped into the bathroom.

Akaashi turned to the small middle blocker, "Hi, Hinata."

Lev finally opened his eyes and saw the Fukuroudani setter in front of them, but he suddenly went into another state of panic. He started bowing quickly while repeating, "I'm so sorry, Akaashi! Please don't tell Kuroo about me shouting at you!"

The setter turned off the running water, he then gestured Hinata to hand the towel near him. "Calm down, I won't say anything. I've experienced worse."

"Don't you still need to go, Lev?" Hinata asked.

At his words, the half-Russian ran over to a stall and locked it.

Wiping his face with the towel, Akaashi noticed a dim light coming from the outside of the door. "Hey, Hinata, is there someone else with you two?"

"Oh right. Kenma, Noya, you guys can come in now."

No sound.

"Kenma, come in here or else I'll tell the captain that you took the console he confiscated!" Lev shouted as he came back out from the stall.

Immediately, a head came into view followed by another.

"You wouldn't dare, Lev. I'll tell Yaku that you cheated the receive drills the other day," countered Kenma.

And just like that, the giant was begging not to be ratted out by his teammate. As the commotion went on, Nishinoya left Kenma and Lev to sort their problem, and joined in the conversation with Akaashi and Hinata.

"Sorry. Kenma started playing this really cool game, and I couldn't take my eyes off it," he paused and noticed the new figure in front of him. "Hold on, you're the setter from Fukuroudani. We never really had proper introductions." He lifted his hand for a handshake. "I'm Nishinoya, but people just call me Noya."

He returned the handshake. "I'm Akaashi, and I have to admit. Your receives are amazing. I don't think I've seen anyone be able to get spikes from Bokuto that efficiently."

Nishinoya thanked the compliment.

Lev and Kenma finally calmed down, and gathered with everyone else, though they would still stare at each other in anger. Again, the crows asked why Akaashi was up already.

"I don't normally wake up this early, Bokuto doesn't either. He somehow got his feet out of his sleeping bag, and started kicking me to the point where I woke up. I saw the time and thought I might as well start the day, then came here to splash water on my face to wake up more."

Collective "Ohs" and "Ahs" filled the room. Which were then broken by Nishinoya.

"Y'know... at least one person in each of our teams gave us pain this morning."

"Where are you going with this, Noya?" asked Hinata.

"I mean, why not get some revenge. We can wake them all up at once and wreak havoc upon the world of volleyball."

"I'm in."

Everyone looked at the person, they least expected to join. Kenma.

"Wait, really?" Lev asked, being just as surprised as everyone.

Kenma nodded at the middle blocker. "I want this to be a way to say that Kuro shouldn't have forced me to sleep so early."

Lev was really happy to see his normally collective friend take part in something like this. "Well, in that case... I'm in as well!"

"You know what, it would be fun to get back at Bokuto once in a while. I'm in."

"Shouyou?"

"If everyone else is in, so am I!"

 _We are so gonna be punished, but it's gonna be so worth it,_ thought Nishinoya.

It's roughly 7:20 already, which meant the crew was going to have to act fast if they still wanted their plan to be successful. They are currently sneaking through the canteen to grab the pots and pans in the kitchen. Their plan was to cause such a ruckus within the rooms, that everyone else would wake up and get annoyed at them. As well as make sure their day gets off to a rough start. This plan was made by none other than the libero of the group, who was the main troublemaker.

They successfully infiltrated the—surprisingly unlocked—kitchen and grabbed the materials without any hassle, other than Lev hitting his head on the doorway and earning a, "Be quiet" from everyone else. Each of them were getting ready to leave for their respective rooms, when Nishinoya remembered their locked door.

"I can go lock pick it," said Kenma.

"Kenma, how many surprises do you have for us today?" asked Lev.

"I wanted to try using it on the kitchen, but it wasn't locked. I learnt it from my video game."

"Can I borrow it some—"

Kenma cut off Nishinoya's request to borrow his game. "No." He noticed the sad look on the shortest's face. "We can play together sometime if you want."

The sad face immediately turned into a happy one, while Lev just stood there even more confused with what was happening. _Kenma letting someone else other than him play? That's new._

The two crows plus one cat stood in front of Karasuno's door. The setter got straight into lock picking the door, making sure not to waste any more time. After a minute, a resounding click was heard and the door was open.

Everyone got into their positions, pots and pans in hand. The clocks in their rooms read 7:40.

_It's time brothers, it was nice knowing you all. We're gonna die with these punishments._

***Clang* *Bang***

The sound of metal against metal was heard across the halls. Shouts and screeches were also thrown into the mix. The noises were so loud, it even woke up students from Ubugawa and Shinzen.

"Nishinoya, Hinata!"

"Kenma, Lev!"

"Akaashi?!”

All five of them placed their items down and started running for their lives to not be caught by their angry teammates. Akaashi knew this would happen, so he was prepared. He told the others the location of a hidden room that had a door which was the same colors as the wall. He found it while playing hide-and-seek with Bokuto. It was small, but it could fit all of them—as long as Lev wouldn't mind crouching down. They all met at the area where the door was meant to be and got in before anyone could see them. (Which was absolutely incredible, given the amount of people chasing the five of them.)

"Well, that was fun and exciting," Hinata said in between breaths.

"Yaku is going to kill me," remarked Lev.

"Hey, Kenma and Nishinoya, you two are really fun guys," Akaashi said then gestured to Hinata and Lev. "Why not join the three of us, along with a few others for some extra training in gym three."

Nishinoya let out a chuckle, "Is this really the time, Akaashi? But no thanks, I still gotta practice my setting with Asahi and the others."

"I'm sorry, but no thanks also. The punishment we're getting for this will be enough extra training for a whole year," added Kenma.

Everyone started laughing at Kenna's remark, but sadly their laughter was cut short by the door opening. Outside stood captains, coaches, and basically everyone else. Bokuto was in the middle of them all, which implied he was the one who opened the door.

Then a thought struck Akaashi. _Oh right, I was playing hide-and-seek with **Bokuto** when we found this room._

They were getting ready for a reprimand, a shout, anything. But it never came. Instead, some giggles were heard from Bokuto and Kuroo. They were laughing and saying things like, "That was a really good prank" or, "That's one way to get up in the morning".

They still got punished in the end.

————————————————————————————————————

**A/N:** Here's the scene that inspired the chaos. It's from S2, ep9, 9:51 if you're wondering. Hope ya enjoyed this one-shot! Criticism is much appreciated and if you liked this, then why not consider leaving a comment or kudos, or maybe even both :)) See ya in the next one-shot!


End file.
